


So You're My Girlfriend?

by Madquinn13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Doctor mechanic Abby and Raven have never met but show up to a party in complimentary costumes and everyone thinks they've come together and they end up talking/flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You're My Girlfriend?

Raven was wondering how the hell she was dragged to this party. It was a shitty party. Clarke had promised it would be fun. It was a Halloween party; costumes were a must. Raven had agreed on the promise of free drinks, three free lunch/dinners at restaurants without a dollar menu. Clarke even promised to give Raven a costume that she had worn years ago.

This was how Raven was stuck in some sixties dress. Apparently she was some girl from Mad Men. A TV show she never watched, because it was on the same time as Myth Busters, or at least that was her excuse. No one ever actually checked to see if it was true and she had no idea if it was.

She was currently hiding in the kitchen, staying close to the booze and food.

“Hey, I was just talking with your wife.” This guy who she had no idea who he was, was now standing in front of her started talking to her.

“My wife?” Raven coughed on her drink from the word.

“Yeah, or girlfriend, partner, whatever you’re calling it.” He shrugged.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” She admitted.

“Abby? She’s dressed as Betty; you’re dressed as Joan. I just figured you two were here together.”

“Yeah no. I don’t know Abby. I borrowed this costume from Clarke.” She was going back to her drink.

“Oh, sorry I thought you guys were together. Your costumes seem like a couple costume idea.”

“Yeah, that’s by chance I guess.” She rolled her eyes wishing he would go away. He seemed to have gotten the hint and walked away after standing by her waiting for her to say anything else.

“Raven!” Clarke shouted entering the kitchen. She was drunk, going through the small crowd that was gathered. “I found you!”

“I’ve been here the entire time Clarke.” Raven rolled her eyes as she was practically jumped by Clarke’s hug.

“That dress looks great on you! Lexa didn’t think you’d pull it off, I said nope she would be great for it!” Clarke was being clingy, like she usually did when she was drinking. Raven needed to find Lexa and pass Clarke off on her.

“Where’s Lexa?” Raven was already walking/dragging Clarke out of the kitchen so she could go back to her spot in peace.

“Talkin’ to Mom. Boring politics stuff that’s why I knew I had to find you! Are you having fun?”

“I’m not regretting coming.” Raven answered, walking them into the living room. Clarke took Raven’s drink and chugged it. The older girl just rolled her eyes. “Did you know someone else would dress like the show you dressed me in?”

“Nope. But it is a popular show, I mean look at how many Jon Snows are here.” Clarke shrugged. “Just enjoy it.” Clarke laughed pushing Raven out of the kitchen so she was forced to go mingle with the other party goers before Clarke went back to Lexa.

Raven was sitting on the couch, annoyed and waiting for the party to be over so she could leave without getting bitched out by Clarke, when someone sat down next to her.

“So I finally found you.” The woman spoke to her smiling. She was beautiful, dressed in the same era that Raven was.

“It would seem.” Raven decided to play along, she didn’t want this woman to leave.

“Everyone seems to think we’re a couple.”

“Well there are two ways to deal with that.” Raven was blaming the alcohol in her system for the current boldness. “One: we tell them the current truth, two: we make what they believe the truth.” Raven was leaning in rather closely to the older woman.

“We could.” Abby nodded. “You do look very stunning in that dress.”

“So do you.”

“Worst people to be mistaken as your girlfriend.” Abby smiled reaching out to brush hair away from Raven’s face.

Hours later the party was winding down with many people either currently leaving or having already left already. A few stragglers were staying around, the usual close knit group of friends being most of them, however Clarke didn’t recall her mom or Raven saying bye but she couldn’t find them.

Lexa was cleaning up somewhat when she found Raven and Abby shameless flirting with each other and the odd passion filled kissed. Lexa went back to the hallway and made a lot of noise to give the two women fair warning of her approaching. They both acknowledged her, the presence of another person aside from Raven made Abby seem to realise that time did in fact move.

“I should get going.” Abby spoke checking the time on her phone. She noticed what was on her phone. “I look forward to seeing you again on Tuesday Raven.” Abby smiled before leaving the mechanic and her daughter’s girlfriend in the room, seeking out Clarke to say good bye before leaving.

“What’s going on Tuesday?” Lexa asked sitting down next to Raven.

“I’m meeting Abby for dinner.” Raven admitted shrugging not seeing it as a big deal.

“So you two are getting along?”

“Yes, very well. I think after Tuesday we may go on a date.”

“I think you should talk to Clarke about it.”

“Why? I mean I know she’s bossy but still.”

“Abby is her mom Raven.”

“I know. Abby mentioned. We’re adults, Clarke is an adult, why should I tell her?”

“Just promise not to have her find out the day before the wedding.”

“I promise Lexa.” Raven laughed.


End file.
